Zork
Zork ist ein frühes Computerspiel. Es wurde ursprünglich von den Studenten Marc Blank und Dave Lebling des MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) 1977 in MDL programmiert, und stellte indirekt einen Nachfolger für das Spiel Adventure dar. Ein kommerzieller Markt für Computerspiele existierte noch nicht; so wurde das Spiel zunächst zwischen Studenten verbreitet. Mit „Zork“ meinte man umgangssprachlich unter den MIT-Informatikern ein inhaltsloses Wort wie „Dingsda“. Eine nach Fortran portierte Version des Spiels trug den Titel „Dungeon“. Zork war ein Fantasy-Textadventure (erst das zweite nennenswerte Textadventure überhaupt), was bedeutet, dass alle Räume und Ereignisse der Spielwelt über einen Befehlsinterpreter in Worten beschrieben werden, und das Spiel über Befehle wie Open the Mailbox (Öffne den Briefkasten) oder Attack the Troll with the Sword (Greife den Troll mit dem Schwert an) vom Spieler gesteuert werden kann. Die Zork-Phantasiewelt hat viele satirische Züge, welche u. a. die Bürokratie und Finanzpolitik der heutigen Zeit veralbern. Im Spiel kamen u. a. der sogenannte „Grue“ vor, eine in dunklen Behausungen lebende Kreatur, die man sich von Jack Vance entliehen hatte. Geschichte Nachdem die meisten Programmierer von Zork 1979 ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatten, gründeten sie am 22. Juni 1979 die Firma Infocom, portierten das Spiel auf die Heimcomputer und vertrieben es kommerziell an ein größeres Publikum. Dabei wurde wegen der geringeren Disketten- und Speichergrößen der Heimcomputer zunächst nur ein Teil des ursprünglichen Zork veröffentlicht, unter dem Namen „Zork 1“. In den Jahren darauf folgten „Zork 2“ und „Zork 3“, die die Geschichte fortführten und inhaltlich zum Teil über das nichtkommerzielle Zork hinausgingen. Später erschienen noch „Beyond Zork“ und „Zork Zero“. Infocom entwickelte über die Jahre auch andere Textadventures (die Enchanter-Trilogie spielt ebenfalls in der Zork-Welt). Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Infocom-Spielen sind Zork I bis III auch ohne die gedruckten Zusatzmaterialien der Originalverpackungen lösbar. Entsprechend den damaligen Gepflogenheiten waren sie allerdings auch schwieriger. Mittels so genannter Interpreter sind sie wie alle Infocom-Spiele nicht nur auf PCs, sondern auf einer großen Zahl von Systemen, von einfachen PDAs über Macs, Amigas und Unix-basierte Systeme bis hin zum Supercomputer spielbar. Neuere Entwicklung Nach dem Untergang von Infocom erschien 1993 „Return to Zork“, das als Grafik-Adventure die Zork-Serie weiter führen sollte. Die Firma Activision hatte die Rechte von Infocom aufgekauft und veröffentlichte 1996 noch das vielbeachtete „Zork Nemesis“ und ein Jahr später das nicht mehr so erfolgreiche „Zork – Der Großinquisitor“ (Im Englischen „Zork Grand Inquisitor“). Im Internet tauchte zeitweilig „Hotel New Zork“ auf den Webseiten von Activision auf – ein Grafikspiel zum Klicken, welches den Spieler zum Kauf von „Zork Nemesis“ inspirieren sollte. Im Rahmen einer Werbekampagne für „Zork Grand Inquisitor“ programmierten die Infocom-Urgesteine Marc Blank (Gründer) und Michael Berlyn (Programmierer) noch das kleine Spiel „Zork – The Undiscovered Underground“, welches den Spieler noch einmal im klassischen Textmodus in die Gewölbe des „Great Underground Empire“ entführte. Zusammengefasst wurden 1996 alle Zork-Teile (bis auf den Großinquisitor) in einer „Zork Special Edition“, die heute noch erhältlich ist. 2010 wurde Zork als Minispiel in Call of Duty: Black Ops integriert. Weitere Zork-Artikel In Amerika erschienen einige Bücher, die in der Zork-Welt spielten. So schrieb Robin W. Bradley (übrigens einer der Mitautoren des Infocom-Spiels Enchanter, welches im Zork-Universum spielt) „The Lost City of Zork“. George Alec Effinger schrieb „The Zork Chronicles“, welches eine Art Zork ohne Computer sein sollte. Steve E. Meretzky, der später für die Adventure-Firma Legend Entertainment arbeitete und maßgeblich an einigen Infocom-Adventures beteiligt war, schrieb vier Bücher, die als „Zork Gamebooks“ zusammengefasst werden können. Der Leser hat einen Text vor sich und kann am Ende jeder Seite entscheiden, auf welcher Seite er weiterlesen möchte. Selbst als Comic „Zork Quest“ war ein Titel zu haben. Einzeltitel # Zork (1980) von Infocom # Zork II (1981) von Infocom # Zork III (1982) von Infocom # Enchanter (1983) von Infocom # Sorcerer (1984) von Infocom # Wishbringer (1985) von Infocom # Spellbreaker (1985) von Infocom # Beyond Zork (1987) von Infocom # Zork Zero (1988) von Infocom # Return to Zork (1993) von Infocom / Activision # Zork Nemesis (1996) von Activision # Zork Grand Inquisitor (1997) von Activision Siehe auch * Z-machine Literatur * Matt Barton: The History of Zork.. Gamasutra, 28. Juni 2007 * Konrad Lischka: Der große Sprung.. Telepolis, 23. September 2001 * Jimmy Maher: [http://maher.filfre.net/if-book/if-4.htm Let's Tell a Story Together. A History of Interactive Fiction. Senior Honor's Thesis, University of Texas, Dallas 2006 (Kapitel 4 Infocom - The Birth Of Infocom and The Zork Trilogy)] * Nick Montfort: Twisty Little Passages – An Approach to Interactive Fiction. The MIT Press, Hardcover: 2003, ISBN 0-262-13436-5, Paperback: 2005, ISBN 0-262-63318-3, insbes. S.95 ff. (Kapitel 4 Zork and other mainframe works) Weblinks * Online spielbare Zork-Teile Kategorie:Textadventure Kategorie:C64 Kategorie:Amiga Kategorie:Atari 8-Bit Kategorie:Atari ST Kategorie:Apple II Kategorie:DOS Kategorie:Großrechner Kategorie:Mac OS Kategorie:MSX Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:TRS-80 Kategorie:3DO Kategorie:PlayStation Kategorie:Saturn Kategorie:1977 Kategorie:Infocom